Call Me Maybe
by lilins
Summary: "Hey, eu sei que acabamos de nos conhecer e isso pode ser meio maluco. Mas esse é o meu número. Se der, me liga! Xoxo, Bella"


**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)~oneshotoculta**

* * *

**N/A: Olá pessoas lindas! Tá aqui o resultado da minha o/s oculta, o que de fato foi um desafio para mim, que nunca tinha participado de algo parecido. No entanto, foi muito bacaninha ter entrado nessa! Além de conhecer outras pessoas, tive que criar minha própria estória baseado por música e imagens enviadas por outra autora. Aproveito o momento para parabenizar as idealizadoras desse projeto!**

**Ah, e de forma alguma eu posso deixar de agradecer a Bruninha Ashton a.k.a **_**(arroba)itsbruninhaa **_**que foi a beta dessa shot. Obrigada pelos puxões de orelha, por consertar meus erros (que foram muito!), pelas dicas e pela paciência de Jó de me esperar terminar a o/s até às 2h da manhã. Muito, mas **_**muito**_** obrigada mesmo, véia!**

**Bem, já que eu sou uma Bracho, vocês terão que ler a fic até o final para saber quem foi que eu!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Era uma tarde de terça-feira, aparentemente calma como qualquer outra na redação da _Sports Illustrated_, local onde Isabella Swan trabalhava. Ela revisava pela enésima vez a ortografia e gramática de um artigo sobre os últimos Jogos Olímpicos, tentando não passar em branco qualquer erro. Algumas vezes, ela chegava a se perguntar se aqueles jornalistas que ali atuavam tiveram mesmo aulas de Inglês Avançado na faculdade tamanho às coisas grotescas que ela encontrava em grande parte dos textos.

Bella – como sua mãe a apelidara desde bebê – era uma das poucas mulheres trabalhando naquele local. Uma vez que o tema se tratava de um universo completamente masculino, muitas pessoas, incluindo seus próprios superiores, não entendiam como uma garota que nunca tinha participado de nenhuma atividade esportiva no passado, poderia se aplicar a vaga de redatora _trainee_ há um ano e meio atrás. Apesar do ótimo currículo e das boas referências que ela trazia consigo, seu chefe imediato, Sam Uley, ficou receoso antes de admití-la.

Hoje em dia, ao lembrar-se do quanto seu chefe estava satisfeito com o trabalho dela, Bella sorria consigo mesma.

Prova disto era que ao término do contrato temporário, Bella foi a única dos cinco novatos a ser contratada como editora da famosa revista. Ao fazer parte da _staff_, Bella podia juntar duas grandes paixões em um mesmo local; o Inglês e os esportes. Era impossível para ela não se dedicar com tanto ímpeto durante as oito, quase nove horas que passava dentro daquela redação no centro de Nova York.

Bella aprendeu a amar os livros com sua mãe, Renée Swan, que lia para ela todas as noites antes de dormir. Porém, a paixão incomum pelo universo esportivo era algo que herdara de seu pai, Charlie. O velho xerife da cidade interiorana onde ela nascera foi quem ensinou a filha qual era a importância do _pitcher_ em um jogo de baseball e que no basquete, às vezes era melhor levar uma falta do adversário do que arriscar uma cesta de 03 pontos. A garotinha cresceu passando os domingos ao lado do seu herói particular, ambos à frente do televisor da sala, vendo na _ESPN _qualquer tipo de jogo que estivesse sendo transmitido.

A única frustração de Charlie era que sua pequena esportista nunca parecera ter jeito em qualquer que fosse a atividade. Seja nas quadras, ao ar livre, nas piscinas... e até em atividades mais femininas como a ginástica, Bella sempre foi desajeitada demais para que pudesse executar uma sucessão de movimentos com precisão. Portanto, ficou fadada a continuar sendo a companhia número um de seu pai na final do _SuperBowl _a cada ano.

O telefone soando alto tirou a concentração de Bella no texto a sua frente na tela do computador. Franzindo o cenho, ela desviou o rosto do monitor a sua frente e encarou o telefone por um momento: todo seu material estava no prazo e tampouco era quinta-feira, dia em que todos naquele espaço corriam como loucos com o intuito de terminarem seus trabalhos para que tudo estivesse pronto para o grande público no dia seguinte.

– Edição de texto, Bella Swan falando. – Ela atendeu automaticamente, retirando seus óculos para coçar um pouco os olhos. Provavelmente as lentes já não estavam mais funcionando e talvez fosse o momento de marcar uma nova consulta no oftalmologista.

– Olá, Swan. Aqui é a Lauren. – a recepcionista sempre impassível respondeu. – Tem uma encomenda aqui embaixo para você. Você prefere vir pegá-la ou posso pedir para que te enviem aí em cima?

As sobrancelhas de Bella se franziram, achando aquilo tudo muito incomum. Quem seria capaz de enviar-lhe algo em seu trabalho no meio da tarde? De forma alguma seriam seus pais, afinal, os pacotes que viajavam da ensolarada Avondale no Arizona até seu apartamento no Brooklyn podiam demorar às vezes, mas sempre chegavam nas mãos dela. Assim como não havia chances de ser alguma de suas amigas; Alice morava com seu noivo Jasper apenas algumas quadras de distância e Rosalie era sua colega de quarto. Seu ciclo social se resumia aos colegas de trabalho e essas duas garotas, ou seja, não existia nenhuma razão para alguém lhe enviar qualquer coisa.

– A pessoa que deixou esse... _material _deixou algum nome, Lauren? – ela perguntou, receosa.

– Não. Disse apenas que era para você.

Mordendo o lábio, ela refletiu um pouco mais até finalmente pensar que podia haver um equívoco – Será que você não está confundindo com o Patch Swan, da sessão de fotografias?

Ela praticamente pode ouvir a mulher bufar pelo outro lado da linha telefônica. – Olha, definitivamente eu não me confundi. Isso aqui é seu, está bem? Agora, você quer que peça para subirem ou prefere vir até aqui?

Pensando rápido, solicitou que entregasse a encomenda misteriosa na própria redação. Não tinha a intenção de ver Lauren Mallory antes do final do expediente e definitivamente era muito melhor corrigir os últimos erros de Mike Newton, o atual responsável pela sessão _Faces in the Crowd_. Ele podia ter talento para descobrir os atletas para ficar de olho nos próximos anos: exemplo disto era o fato de ele ter sido o primeiro a comentar sobre o talento extraordinário do velocista Usain Bolt, bem antes de ele se tornar o fenômeno que é hoje. No entanto, o nível de escrita de Mike quase se igualava ao de uma criança do primeiro ano escolar.

E afinal, como não havia nenhum esqueleto em seu armário, não existia motivos para Bella ter receio de receber seja lá o que fosse durante o trabalho.

Mas, foi preciso menos de dois minutos para que a opinião dela mudasse por completo. Bastou apenas um adolescente com o rosto cheio de espinhas chamar por seu nome completo para que uma rodada de murmúrios apreciativos e vários assobios se instalassem naquele ambiente.

Enquanto se levantava do seu lugar para ir de encontro ao garoto, a morena _mignon _foi saudada com vários comentários broncos de seus colegas. Enquanto toda a sua pele ganhava um tom de carmesim, ela escutava os comentários nada discretos de seus colegas:

– Finalmente desencalhou, Swan!

– Wow, ela arrumou um namorado!

– Esquece ele e me escolhe, Bella!

A situação se tornou ainda mais ridícula quando o próprio editor-chefe da _SI_ saiu de sua sala para verificar o que estava acontecendo com seus colaboradores. Quando viu Bella pegando o enorme ramalhete de rosas vermelhas, acenou para ela exatamente da mesma forma como faria se o _Yakees_, o time do coração dele, tivesse acabado de ganhar o campeonato nacional.

Ela agradeceu sem jeito e pegou o ramalhete, levando-o de volta até sua mesa enquanto alguns colegas ainda insistiam na brincadeira sem graça. Apenas Angela Webber e Kate Denali as outras duas mulheres que trabalhavam naquela parte do escritório lhe sorriram de forma apologética. As duas sabiam como poderia ser constrangedor receber esse tipo de mimo em um local rodeado de brutamontes sem um pingo sequer de noção.

Ao sentar-se de volta em sua cadeira, Bella caçou entre as flores ridículas um bilhete ou cartão que revelasse a identidade de quem havia feito-lhe pagar tal mico. Um espinho arranhou levemente seu dedo antes de retirar finalmente o pequeno pedaço de papel e isso fez com que ela ficasse com ainda mais raiva do idealizador do presente. Jogou a franja de seu longo cabelo cor de mogno para o lado e sem poder esconder totalmente sua curiosidade abriu a mensagem

_A noite de sábado foi maravilhosa, gata. Vamos repetir de novo, tá bom?_

_Beijos Molhados, T. _

Bella ficou quase um minuto inteiro encarando o bilhete sem saber o que diabos significava aquilo; quem era _T_ e o que ela teria feito para que o cara chegasse ao ponto de enviar-lhe flores... em seu trabalho? Melhor, como é que esse homem – sim, ela esperava que, de fato, fosse alguém do sexo oposto que estivesse lhe cortejando – conhecia seu local de trabalho, departamento e função que executava? E para completar, o pior detalhe: _beijos molhados? _A quem ela daria tal intimidade se a última coisa que queria no momento era um relacionamento amoroso?

Antes que o pânico tomasse conta dela, Bella fechou os olhos por um momento e tentou lembrar o que tinha feito na noite mencionada no bilhete. Imediatamente, recordou que Jasper tinha sugerido irem a um novo bar que vinha sendo muito bem cogitado. Tomou alguns _Cosmopolitans _com Alice a medida em que reclamaram da vida e escutou da melhor amiga que Bella já estava passando da hora de arrumar um namorado.

Não entendia a razão para que todos a sua volta se preocupasse tanto com a sua vida amorosa. Ela não se considerava solitária, pelo contrário: mesmo que seus pais não estivessem por perto, ela lhes ligava semanalmente e em todos os feriados importantes, Bella voltava para sua cidadezinha natal. Tinha poucas amigas, porém tinha total certeza de que eram as mais fiéis e todos os dias se animava com as peripécias de seu _ferret _de estimação, Jerry.

Nos dias em que a _necessidade_ de liberar um pouco mais de endorfinas era mais intensa, Bella também tinha sempre a mão, na gaveta do criado-mudo em seu quarto alguns _brinquedinhos _que sempre lhe auxiliavam nesse sentido.

Ela era bonita, desimpedida, independente... Só não queria pensar em se envolver emocionalmente com alguém por enquanto. Era tão difícil fazer com que as pessoas compreendessem isso?

Ela tentou com afinco relembrar cada pequeno passo daquela noite e, mesmo que não tivesse exagerado no álcool, era complicado ter em mente todos os pequenos detalhes. Houveram alguns homens que ela dispensou, outros onde se utilizou de um pouco mais de charme antes de rejeitá-los, entretanto tinha absoluta certeza de que para nenhum deles, tinha dado tantas informações pessoais importantes a ponto de cair numa situação constrangedora como a de hoje.

Furiosa, a morena rasgou o bilhete em pedacinhos e deixou as flores no canto da sua mesa, ignorando-as o máximo que podia, mesmo que o perfume delas fosse bem marcante durante o restante do dia. Desconversou sempre que algum colega era um pouco mais atrevido e lhe questionava sobre o buquê, mal sabendo que isso só fazia inflamar ainda mais a curiosidade dos ali presentes. No mais, sentiu que havia perdido a produtividade já que não conseguia mais se concentrar com tanto ímpeto devido a esse maldito atrevimento do _T_ misterioso.

No final do expediente, frustrada e sentindo o princípio de uma dor de cabeça, Bella desligou seu monitor, arrumou a bolsa e preparou para voltar para casa. Mas antes, fez questão de entregar as rosas para Mark, o porteiro velhinho que a atendia com um sorriso todas as manhãs. Com certeza, a esposa dele faria muito melhor proveito daquele presente do que ela mesma.

Após enfrentar o metrô na hora do _rush_, tendo que se desviar de algumas mãos mais atrevidas em um espaço minúsculo, a morena finalmente chegou no seu apartamento. O prédio era um pouco capenga, ela tinha que admitir; por ser apenas três andares não havia elevador e as luzes do corredor viviam queimando. Contudo, o preço do aluguel cabia no bolso e apesar do que muitos diziam, seu bairro não ficava tão longe de tudo. Ela amava aquele local e não iria trocá-lo por nada.

Ao abrir a porta, foi saudada pela voz animada de sua companheira Rosalie, que falava empolgadamente com alguém pelo telefone. Ela fez um pequeno aceno para amiga loira que foi retribuído vigorosamente e Bella não pode deixar de rolar os olhos. A única pessoa que conseguia deixar Rose parecendo uma adolescente era seu namorado Emmett.

As primeiras coisas que Bella fez ao entrar no quarto foi chutar o _Converse _que usava para debaixo da cama e ir até a enorme gaiola pegar seu pequeno Jerry, que parecia sempre agitado com a chegada de sua dona. Ela se jogou na cama enquanto o pequeno bichinho escorregava de sua mãos, correndo rapidamente sobe seu tronco até chegar ao decote da blusa, onde insistia em adentrar.

– Não, seu taradinho! Nada de querer se esconder entre as _meninas _da mamãe, meu amor. – ela ralhou, acariciando o pelo dourado e macio de seu furão.

– Esse bicho tem tara por peitos, só pode! – Rosalie comentou enquanto entrava no quarto e se sentava na ponta da cama de Bella. – ontem eu inventei de brincar um pouquinho com ele e esse pestinha resolveu entrar no meu vestido.

Bella riu. – Ele é só um bebê, Rose. Ele faz isso sem maldade, não é, Jerry?

– Maldade ou não, só sei que o Emmett está morrendo de ciúmes dele.

– Avise ao brutamontes do seu namorado que nem pense em encostar no meu bebê.

– Você pode fazer isso pessoalmente hoje a noite, lembra? – Rosalie advertiu e ao mesmo tempo notou a expressão confusa de sua amiga. – Não esqueceu do jogo de hoje, não foi?

Como um lampejo, imediatamente Bella lembrou-se do compromisso que tinha firmado para aquela noite em especial: o New York Knicks, time de basquete onde Emmett atuava como pivô iria para sua partida de volta nas oitavas-de-final da NBA. Seus ingressos já estavam reservados há semanas e todos na redação só falavam sobre isso durante toda a manhã. Não sabia como ou porquê, mas o fato é que ela tinha deixado a data ter passado despercebido.

– Você ainda vai, não é? – Rosalie perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha desafiadora em sua direção.

– É claro que sim! – Bella confirmou sem pestanejar. – Que horas você pretende sair?

– Emmie pediu para um táxi vir nos pegar em 40 minutos.

Bella deu um salto da cama e entregou o Jerry para a companheira de quarto, antes de ir para o banheiro. – Fico pronta em 20!

No entanto, Bella demorou muito mais do que isso para conseguir ficar pronta. Não porque ela fosse do tipo que precisava de uma superprodução para ir a qualquer lugar; a natureza havia sido bastante generosa em lhe proporcionar formas curvilíneas, pele de porcelana e olhos castanhos incomumente expressivos. Porém, o que Bella não contava era que fosse perder quase meia hora tentando resgatar o ferret que tinha escapado das mãos de Rosalie e ido parar, de novo, no encanamento da pia da cozinha. Mal teve tempo de colocar a camiseta do time de basquete, retirar a carteira da bolsa e descer correndo os três lances de escadas que levariam ela e a melhor amiga até o Madison Square Garden, onde aconteceria o grande embate.

Ao chegarem no local, todo o público envolta de uma das grandiosas arenas parecia estar dominado pelo clima de vitória. O Knicks era o grande favorito devido à campanha perfeita que o time teve na primeira fase do campeonato. Era impossível para um nova-iorquino que não se sentisse confiante em um bom resultado nesta noite. Mesmo Bella, que sempre acreditou que não existia um vencedor definido até o final de uma partida, acreditava que a equipe de Emmett conseguiria passar pelos adversários sem dificuldades.

Bella saudou de longe alguns colegas que provavelmente estavam ali para cobrir o jogo, dentre eles, o próprio Mike Newton. Não pode negar que sentira vontade de dar um tapa na face dele por conta do olhar lascivo que ele lhe lançou, porém decidiu ignorar aquela atitude estúpida dele em prol da amiga, que parecia estar quicando tamanha vibração.

– O Emm reservou as melhores cadeiras para nosso grupo! – Rosalie comentou, enquanto ambas se dirigiam até os lugares centrais, logo acima do banco de reservas. – Meu namorado é, ou não é, o cara mais perfeito que existe?

Porém, dentre tudo que Rosalie tinha dito, Isabella só se apegou a uma única palavra. – _Grupo_?

– Não é grande coisa, Bella. Só são alguns parentes dele que vieram especialmente de Chicago.

– E você os conhece, certo? – Bella não pode deixar de indagar – Porque se não pode ser que fique um clima estranho...

A loira escultural rolou os olhos antes de amarrar os cabelos em rabo-de-cavalo. – É claro que os conheço, Bella. São os pais e a irmão dele, pelo amor de Deus! Por favor, não seja tão antissocial, ok?

Bella bufou, no entanto não rebateu as acusações da amiga, já que a última coisa que ela queria era discutir. Seria a direção errada a tomar, uma vez que Rose estava uma pilha de nervos devido a este jogo. Começar uma briga boba por um motivo ainda mais fútil seria estupidez e assim, decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria se calar.

Quando chegaram ao local escolhido por Emmett, já estavam ali sentados os pais de Emmett: Carlisle e Esme Cullen. Ambos pareciam bastante ansiosos para verem seu primogênito em mais um grande jogo na carreira dele. Quem também acompanhava o grupo era o irmão mais velho do pivô do Knicks, Riley e sua esposa, Tanya. Esses dois pareciam muito mais em clima de lua-de-mel do que interessados em qualquer evento esportivo naquela noite. Bella não pode deixar de pensar que talvez eles estivessem na arena errada, já que naquela mesma noite Mariah Carey também estava se apresentando em outra área do Madison.

Após cumprimentar os sogros e os cunhados com beijos na face, a loira virou-se levemente na direção de Bella, apresentou cada um dos Cullen como se ela mesma já fizesse parte daquela família. Bella sorria discretamente, de certa forma aliviada por perceber que eles eram pessoas bastante simples e provavelmente uma ótima companhia para xingarem juntos o time adversário.

Após sentarem-se, Rosalie voltou-se para Tanya – E o seu irmão? Não veio?

– Sim, o Edward veio. – a ruiva de olhos azul celeste respondeu com doçura. – Ele só foi comprar cerveja e cachorros-quentes para a gente. E por falar em comida, olha só quem vem ali..

– Caralho, porque tudo nessa cidade é feito para turistas?! – uma voz aveludada gritou e, apesar das palavras grosseiras, dava para se perceber o tom de humor na voz – Dá para acreditar que a porcaria de um _combo_ desses é três vezes mais caro do que em Chicago?

Bella voltou seu rosto em direção ao último integrante a ser lhe apresentado e ficou momentaneamente chocada. Desde que ele entrara em seu campo de visão, tudo ao redor pareceu desfocado e a única coisa nítida era aquele homem chamado Edward.

Mesmo sentada, Bella percebeu que o _carinha _era bastante alto, mas apesar disso, conseguia se movimentar com bastante graça entre as pessoas mesmo que estivesse equilibrando uma montanha de comida. O jeans desbotado, a camisa xadrez vermelha e a toquinha preta vagabunda adornando a cabeça só lhe davam um ar despojado dentre tantas pessoas padronizadas com o uniforme do time de basquete. Quanto mais Edward se aproximava, mais detalhes dele ficavam mais nítidos para a morena momentaneamente deslumbrada: a barba por fazer em um maxilar bastante marcado, o nariz afilado, no entanto, levemente torto e o mais importante: os incríveis olhos verde em um tom tão intenso como nunca havia visto antes...

Esses pequenos detalhes que só contribuíam para que Bella tivesse a certeza de que aquele era o homem mais lindo que ela tinha visto até hoje.

Foi preciso um cutucão da amiga para que Bella voltasse a realidade e finalmente fechasse sua boca tamanha a admiração que ela encarava o recém chegado. Por sorte dela, Edward não pareceu perceber a maneira que ela o encarava e se manteve distribuindo os petiscos a todos a medida em que reclamava o quanto o custo de vida na Big Apple era maior do que na Cidade dos Ventos.

Edward finalmente notou Rosalie e abriu-lhe um enorme sorriso. –.Olá, Barbie Malibu.

– Engraçado como sempre, não, Edward? – Rose acrescentou com uma pitada de sarcasmo. – Eu pensei que você tinha dito que não viria.

– E perder meu melhor amigo acabar com o time que tirou o meu _Chicago_ _Bulls _do campeonato? Sem chances!

Enquanto ele ria, Bella não pode deixar de notar o quanto o sorriso torto dele era encantador; por trás da pitada de inocência, era óbvio que havia um "quê" de _cafajeste _que gritava perigo em todos os sentidos. A palpitação no peito dela estava cada vez mais acelerada e não havia muito o que se pudesse fazer para mudar tal realidade.

_O que diabos está acontecendo com você?_ Bella pensou consigo mesma. Em todos os seus vinte e seis anos, era óbvio que ela já tinha se sentido atraída por um homem apenas ao olhá-lo, porém nada se comparava àquela reação extrema. Nada como taquicardia, boca seca...De repente, ela se sentiu autoconsciente da maneira simples que estava vestida e desejou poder ter se produzido um pouco mais. _Maldito Jerry! _

– E então, quem é esse camarão ambulante aí do seu lado? – Edward perguntou, desta vez olhando diretamente para Isabella que imediatamente sentiu o seu rosto arder ainda mais por conta das palavras dele.

– Essa é a Bella, minha colega de quarto. – Rosalie iniciou as apresentações – Este é o Edward, amigo de infância do Emmett.

Ao darem aos mãos para se cumprimentar, a morena sentiu um _frisson_ por todo o seu corpo. Quase como se tivesse acabado de tocar numa fiação de alta voltagem e tivesse recebido uma descarga de 5000w em todo o seu corpo. Por puro instinto, afastou rapidamente sua mão, se achando impossibilitada de continuar daquela maneira por mais tempo. De forma rápida, voltou a fitá-lo apenas para se sentir mais confusa ainda: se Edward tinha sentido algo parecido, ele havia conseguido disfarçar muito bem pois sua expressão não denunciava absolutamente nada.

– Prazer em conhecê-la, linda. E aí, animada para o jogo? – ele a perguntou educadamente.

– Err... t-talvez, eu acho. – Bella balbuciou, se achando uma estúpida por mal conseguir falar perto dele.

Edward deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Bella – Não se preocupe, eu também fiquei assim quando eu fui assistir a minha primeira partida de basquete. Depois de alguns anos a gente acaba se acostumando com tudo isso.

Bella quis se defender, contudo, sua língua parecia presa na boca. Queria dizer para ele que na verdade, tinha apenas quatro anos quando seu pai a levou até um jogo de basquete pela primeira vez. Teve o desejo de lhe explicar que ela trabalhava numa ilustre revista esportiva, que sabia todas as regras daquele jogo tão amado nos Estados Unidos, porém parece que a presença dele tinha lhe afetado de tal maneira que tudo o que ela pode fazer foi sorrir capengamente, se julgando a mulher mais idiota do Universo.

Quanto mais Edward falava, mais encantada Bella ia ficando pelo estranho: ele era engraçado, divertido e parecia ter sempre uma resposta pronta para as provocações de sua irmã e de Rosalie. Quando o jogo de fato começou, ele parecia um dos mais animados; reclamando da arbitragem, xingando os adversários quando eles conseguiam pontuar e vibrando quando o time da casa conseguia suas cestas. E como se não bastasse, ele fora bastante gentil ao se oferecer pra comprar refrigerante para as meninas e no quarto tempo, chegou até mesmo a trocar de lugar com Rosalie, com o intuito de explicar para Bella as regras básicas do basquete, mal sabendo ele que ela era praticamente uma _expert _no assunto.

Por fim, assim que o cronometro fora zerado toda a quadra entrou em euforia coletiva: como já era esperado, o time Knicks conseguiu uma vitória fácil por 106 a 79, garantindo com certa folga a oportunidade de disputarem as quartas-de-final. Quando Edward abraçou Bella pelos ombros em comemoração, por um instante desejou que tal gesto pudesse ser um pouquinho mais íntimo, como um beijo por exemplo.

Quarenta minutos depois, o grupo encontrou Emmett na saída dos fundos do estádio. Depois de dar alguns autógrafos para alguns fãs que lhe aguardavam, o grandalhão foi congratulado por sua amada, que não fora nenhum pouco tímida em se jogar nos braços deles e lhe dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego. A cena digna de cinema até então sempre deixava Bella desconfortável, no entanto, pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela sentiu vontade de poder ter a mesma coisa que sua amiga. Especialmente se pudesse repetir a cena com o homem que estava ao seu lado.

Para celebrarem a vitória, Rose sugeriu um pequeno _pub_ escondido a duas quadras de distância dali. Carlisle e Esme dispensaram o convite, alegando que estavam um tanto que cansados para estenderem um pouco mais aquela noite. Então, ambos se despediram de seus filhos com um beijo em suas faces e pegaram um táxi de volta para o hotel em que estavam hospedados.

O caminho não era muito longo e por isso, todos resolveram ir a pé apesar da noite escaldante. O grupo ria e comentavam cada jogada do jogo, em especiais as três enterradas que Emmett havia conseguido fazer para o delírio do público presente. Mas mesmo que discutir partidas de basquete fosse um dos temas favoritos de Bella, ela pouco pode contribuir para a conversa, afetada demais pela presença de Edward, que não tinha saído do seu lado desde a metade da partida no Madison.

Ao chegarem o bar, tiveram a sorte de encontrar uma boa mesa no canto. Com exceção do jogador, os outros presentes brindavam a vitória com cervejas e rodadas de batatas-fritas, e mudaram o tema da conversa para os prováveis programas que a família faria nos próximos dois dias em que ficariam em Nova Iorque. Como Rosalie estava de férias, uma vez que trabalhava como professora em um colégio no próprio Brooklyn, ela se ofereceu para ser a guia turística do grupo, que concordou animadamente.

– E você, linda? – Edward inquiriu, voltando-se exclusivamente para Bella. – Não vai?

Bella suspirou de forma audível. – Eu tenho trabalho logo cedo.

Emmett aproveitou a oportunidade e se intrometeu na conversa – Por falar nisso, Bella, quando é que o seu pessoal irá escrever uma matéria de capa sobre mim, huh?

– Você enloqueceu, mano?! – Riley falou espantado – Esqueceu da maldição dessa porra de revista? _Nunca _seja capa deles, entendeu?

Edward retirou a touca preta, revelando os fartos acobreados sobre sua cabeça. – Peraí, vocês estão falando da maldição da _Illustrated_? Daquela que todo mundo morre ou fica aleijado quando sai na matéria de capa? – voltando-se para Bella com os olhos espantados, ele acrescentou. – E _você _trabalha lá?

– É. – respondeu timidamente. – Mas essa maldição não é verdade... Michael Jordan foi capa em mais de 50 edições e até agora não morreu... e nem ficou aleijado.

Ao escutar a defesa de Bella, Edward riu alto. – _Wow_. Bem que eu percebi que eu estava me fazendo de idiota. Estava na cara de qualquer um que você conhece do jogo muito mais do que eu.

Outra vez, Bella sentiu as bochechas arderem enquanto todos ao redor da mesa riam alto. – D-desculpa... eu não queria te fazer de bobo e nem nada. Eu apenas não sabia c-como...

O ruivo fez uma careta adorável, um sinal mudo de que ela deveria ignorar tudo aquilo e Bella não pode deixar de rir para aquilo. Parecia algo impossível. mas a cada minuto que passava ao lado dele, sentia-se ainda mais atraído pelo homem de cabelo bagunçado, bebedor de cerveja barata e de sorriso deslumbrante.

A partir daquele momento, a conversa fluiu fácil entre eles. Mesmo que houvesse alguns momentos onde precisassem interagir com os outros integrantes da mesa, Bella e Edward também falavam entre si, descobrindo um pouquinho mais um do outro entre uma bebida e outra. Durante o papo, Bella se surpreendeu ao saber que o homem, apesar de ser alguns meses mais novo do que ela, já tinha se formado Engenharia Genética e que atualmente trabalhava em um importante projeto sobre o genoma humano na Universidade de Chicago.

De forma alguma, ela esperava que houvesse _tanto_ cérebro por trás de um cara que aparentava nem saber o que tinha comido no café-da-manhã e que, com toda certeza, não sabia sequer lavar suas roupas, já que ela percebeu algumas manchas amareladas em sua camiseta branca. Entretanto, Edward comentava sobre o seu trabalho com paixão, algo que era raro em um mundo onde todos pareciam reclamar dos seus chefes e Bella não pode deixar de notar que aquele era mais um traço em comum que tinha com o ruivo.

De fato, Isabella estava meio que extasiada por encontrar alguém tão parecido com ela mesma; _nunca_ em toda sua vida tinha encontrado alguém que achasse repugnante manteiga de amendoim e que tivesse pavor ao som de talheres raspando no fundo dos pratos. Coisas tão simples que no entanto, não podiam passar despercebidas por ela.

Acontece que aquela noite acabou se transformando numa verdadeira tortura para Isabella, que não estava acostumada a se sentir dessa maneira. A medida que as horas ao lado de Edward avançavam, mais intensa ficava ao atração que sentia por ele. Bella não pode deixar de ficar mais e mais envolvida pelo ruivo de olhos verdes que estava ao seu lado. Sabia que era errado, mas não conseguiu evitar absorver cada detalhe de Edward. Percebeu que a cada sorriso dele, pequenas preguinhas apareciam no canto de seus olhos e não pode deixar de rir com o som contagiante de sua risada. Enquanto falava, ele não conseguia parar de gesticular teatralmente, quase como se quisesse enfatizar todos os pontos da história que estava contando.

Durante toda sua vida, ela nunca se sentira tão tentada a arriscar alguma coisa com um completo estranho. Todos os seus relacionamentos anteriores tinham acontecido com homens dos quais ela já tinha uma amizade e sexo casual não foi o seu forte. Todavia, desta vez ela ansiava em conhecer um pouco mais Edward, quase como se tivesse necessidade disto. Ela estava completamente encantada por ele e não importava que o mesmo morasse a quilômetros de distância dela; sua única certeza era de que não poderia deixar escapar aquela oportunidade.

A questão agora era de que forma ela faria isso, sem chamar atenção de todos ali naquela mesa. Rosalie já parecia desconfiada das atitudes da amiga e Bella tinha percebido que Tanya era uma irmã mais velha um tanto que ciumenta. Se a morena estava mesmo afim de conhecer um pouco mais Edward, ela tinha que ser discreta e rápida, pois assim como a Cinderella, Isabella não tinha muito mais tempo. Já se passava da meia noite e ela precisava estar no seu trabalho logo cedo, pela manhã.

– Eu vou buscar mais uma rodada de cerveja. – Edward disse, se levantando do seu lugar.

– Eu vou com você. – Bella afirmou, seguindo o exemplo dele, sem saber muito bem a razão de ter tido essa ideia.

O ruivo deu de ombros e gesticulou levemente para que sua acompanhante caminhasse um pouco a frente dele. A pele inteira de Isabella se arrepiou quando sentiu a mão dele na base de sua coluna guiando-a entre a pequena multidão em direção ao balcão de bebidas.

Ao chegarem no local, Edward começou a assoviar e acenar, tentando chamar atenção de um dos barmans que ali atendiam. Desesperada e tendo a certeza de que não encontraria outra oportunidade como aquela, Bella olhou ao redor até achar um porta-guardanapos, de onde tirou algumas folhas. Mordendo o lábio, olhou ao redor até achar um homem aparentemente bem mais novo do que ela, de um jeito que provavelmente ela acharia sedutor. Decidida, deu alguns passos na direção do rapaz e lhe sorriu amplamente.

– Por acaso você tem uma caneta? – Ela perguntou, piscando os cílios demoradamente.

O garoto, momentaneamente chocado, finalmente gaguejou. – C-claro.

Ele lhe entregou o objeto e Bella rapidamente tomou com afinco. Rabiscou o número do disque-pizza que ela sempre utilizava, entregou para o menino com uma piscadela e se afastou o mais rápido que podia, sem nem mesmo se preocupar em lhe devolver a caneta. Ao chegar de volta até o espacinho livre que tinha encontrado no balcão, ela escreveu o verdadeiro bilhete a quem realmente lhe interessava.

_Hey, eu sei que acabamos de nos conhecer e isso pode ser meio maluco._

_Mas esse é o meu número._

_Se der, me liga!_

_212 708 - 8755_

_Xoxo_

_Bella._

Dobrou o bilhete com cuidado e levantou o rosto a tempo de ver Edward se afastando com as cervejas nas mãos, olhando ao redor do bar como se procurasse por ela. Bella sorriu assim que seus olhos se encontraram e caminhou rapidamente até onde ele se encontrava e apesar do nervosismo, tinha certeza que o álcool que possuía em seu sistema seria o suficiente para lhe dar a coragem que precisava.

– Eu pensei que você tivesse voltado para a mesa. – Edward comentou com um sorriso assim que ela ficou a sua frente. – Em um instante você estava do meu lado e depois... _puff_... tinha sumido!

– D-desculpa. – ela balbuciou, se achando estúpida por não conseguir falar com cadência perto dele. – Eu preciso ir.

O cenho dele se franziu – Mas já?! Ainda é cedo, porque você não fica mais um pouco? – ao ver a careta de Bella, ele acrescentou – Apenas meia hora?

– Eu não posso... – respondeu e apesar da proposta ser tentadora, ela tinha responsabilidades muito grandes no dia seguinte e não poderia deixar isso de lado. – tenho que estar no trabalho muito cedo amanhã.

Edward não escondeu o rosto um tanto que decepcionado – Tudo bem, então. A gente se vê por aí, linda.

Porém, antes que ele oferecesse a sua mão para se despedir, Bella o surpreendeu ao enfiar alguma coisa no bolso da sua camisa. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só olhar esse papelzinho aí no seu bolso, está bem?

– O quê é isso? – ele retrucou, enfiando a mão no bolso para recuperar o bilhete, no entanto, assim que voltou seus olhos para cima, percebeu que a garota de cabelos cor de mogno havia escapado com pressa entre as pessoas dentro do bar.

Ao chegar à mesa, Isabella se despediu rápida e capengamente dos outros integrantes, olhando sempre de soslaio para ver se o ruivo estava tentando se reaproximar. Pegou sua bolsa e com um último pedido de desculpas, foi em direção à saída, mas não sem antes perceber o olhar intrigado de Tanya Cullen e de Rosalie Hale em sua direção.

Ao ser atingida pela brisa abafada das ruas de Nova Iorque, Bella não pode deixar de se sentir como uma colegial estúpida por ter agido daquela maneira. Por sorte, havia um táxi disponível bem a frente do pub, provavelmente aguardando o próximo beberrão que saísse daquele bar. E então, sem receios ela se enfiou rapidamente dentro do veiculo, antes que alguém – ou até mesmo o próprio _carinha_ que havia mexido tanto consigo – quisesse tirar alguma satisfação do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

– Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! – Bella cantarolava, enfiando seu rosto entre as mãos sem saber o que diabos a tinha levado a agir daquela maneira tão impulsiva. Agir desta maneira não era algo dela, que sempre fora comedida em qualquer ação que tomasse em sua vida.

Poucos minutos dentro do carro, fizeram com que a raiva por si mesma tomasse um rumo diferente e fosse dirigida agora para aquele homem que em poucas horas teve a capacidade transformá-la a ponto de sequer reconhecer seus atos. Como em tão poucos momentos passados juntos, ela poderia ter encarnado uma _persona _completamente diferente, tão movida por seus próprios desejos? Como um homem poderia afetá-la tanto?

Mesmo que o homem em si fosse um deus-grego encarnado em tamanha beleza e que o mesmo tivesse um jeito de menino travesso, Bella não poderia ter deixado seu telefone naquele bilhete. Afinal, o que ela faria se, de repente, Edward ligasse? E se ele pensasse que tudo o que ela queria era sexo e nada mais? E por fim, quais as chances de que qualquer relação entre eles iria florescer, se ele morava a uma distância tão grande para que houvesse até mesmo um fuso-horário? Definitivamente, Bella precisava admitir que havia cometido um erro enorme e que de alguma maneira ainda desconhecida, ela precisaria consertá-lo.

Ao chegar em casa, ela praticamente fez uma linha reta em direção ao seu quarto, somente pensando em alguma solução para o seu problema. Depois de vários minutos apenas imaginando o tema da conversa estranha que ela teria na manhã seguinte, Bella resolveu por fim desligar o aparelho, apenas por via das dúvidas.

Só apenas depois deste pequeno gesto foi que o finalmente o cansaço de um dia tão diferente – em tantos sentidos – fizeram com que Isabella pudesse sentir a latência tomando posse do seu corpo. Por fim, ela acabou sucumbindo ao sono, onde sonhos eram povoados por um certo rapaz de sorriso arteiro e intensos olhos verdes.

[...]

Dois fatores levaram com que Isabella acordasse na manhã seguinte sentindo-se o pior dos seres humanos; o primeiro foi as pouquíssimas horas de sono que ela teve para se recuperar dos três _pints _de cerveja que havia tomado ontem. Essa quantidade podia ser considerada pouca para muitos, no entanto, como não era acostumada, logo sofria as consequências de um pouco mais de álcool circulando em sua corrente sanguínea mal-acostumada.

O segundo motivo, e talvez o mais relevante, tinha tudo a ver com o homem que a desconsertara por completo desde que ela havia colocado seus olhos sobre ele. Durante a madrugada, Bella ficou irrequieta devido as imagens que seu inconsciente formava de Edward. Chegava a ser ilógico a maneira como sua mente pareceu ter gravado cada pequeno detalhe sobre ele; desde as sobrancelhas espessas, os cílios muito longos que adornavam a penetrante íris cor de esmeralda, o nariz reto e maxilar bem desenhado. Era quase como se a imagem dele estivesse _impregnada_ para sempre à memória dela e por mais que tentasse, nada poderia fazer com que Bella esquecesse.

Ao acordar e perceber que ainda estava sozinha no apartamento, suspirou de alívio. Provavelmente, sua amiga tinha passado a noite na casa do namorado, ainda comemorando a vitória do amado. Tudo o que Bella menos queria nas primeiras horas daquela manhã era ter que explicar para alguém a sua evasão repentina do pub. Por ora, Bella só precisava de duas coisas bem simples: uma dose extragrande de café e manter seu telefone desligado o máximo de tempo possível.

Por sorte, o dia na redação foi uma verdadeira loucura: no final do dia seguinte, a mais recente edição da _SI _já estaria em circulação e como sempre, mais de um terço dos jornalistas só resolveram entregar seus textos para edição naquela manhã. Consequentemente, Bella mal tinha tempo para respirar de tantos artigos que necessitavam de sua verificação e isso a deixou ocupada o suficiente para que não relembrassem tanto de como tinha agido na noite passada.

Entretanto, por breves segundos não pode deixar de devanear pelo homem que encontrara em uma quadra lotada de basquete. Fosse durante sua pausa para o café ou durante seu horário de almoço, Bella se pegou pensado no ruivo de sorriso torto e não pode deixar de perguntar a si mesma se dar seu número de telefone para ele tinha sido um erro ou não.

Em certos momentos, quase cedeu a tentação de ligar de volta seu aparelho, apenas para verificar alguma mensagem importante, porém no último minuto desistiu da ideia. Se acaso Edward ligasse, ela não saberia lidar com uma conversa sem jeito com alguém que ainda lhe era um estranho. Por ora, o melhor a fazer era manter as coisas exatamente como estavam, como se aquele surto de coragem nunca tivesse existido.

Por fim, a demanda de trabalho de Bella foi tanta que foi preciso algumas horas além do expediente para que ela pudesse entregar tudo dentro do prazo. Ela sentia-se tão esgotada quanto se tivesse corrido uma maratona e, como se já não bastasse, sua cabeça estava dolorida, como sempre ocorria quando ela não tinha horas suficientes de sono.

Quando finalmente saiu do grandioso edifício no centro de Manhattan, tudo o que ela mais desejava era sua cama e nada mais_. _Contudo, assim que chegou a porta do apartamento que dividia com Rosalie, viu um recado da amiga, informando que ela e seus amigos de Chicago estavam numa pizzaria a poucas quadras dali e que Bella seria muito bem-vinda para se juntar ao time.

Por uma fração de segundo Isabella hesitou, pensando na diversão que ela tivera na noite anterior, em especial ao lado de Edward. Não podia negar que tudo havia sido perfeito até o momento onde resolveu passar-lhe seu telefone e provavelmente estragar tudo. Com ela poderia encará-lo agora, sabendo que ele tinha seu número? E se ele tivesse tentado entrar em contato ao longo do dia, e Bella como covarde que era passou o dia escondida. Ou pior; se ele tampouco se importasse a ponto de telefonar-lhe? O quão estranho seria para os dois ao se deparar numa situação como esta?

Com um suspiro pesado, Bella descolou o recado e recolheu-se até seu quarto, ignorando qualquer possibilidade de ver outra vez aquelas orbes verdes que tinham despertado tantos sentimentos confusos nela.

Se bem que Bella sabia que bem lá no fundo, tudo o que ela mais queria era ter a oportunidade de encontrar Edward de novo. Nunca admitiria isso para ninguém - nem sequer para si mesma - mas ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa para que a vida lhe desse a oportunidade de colocar aquele homem com arzinho de moleque de volta na sua vida.

[...]

Mais de uma semana havia passado desde do incidente do "_se der, me liga_", como Bella mentalmente costumava se referir. Nunca contara para ninguém o seu surto de impulsividade e graças a algum milagre divino, Edward pareceu não ser do tipo que queria humilhá-la publicamente, revelando o que ela havia feito. Isso era algo que Bella faria questão de apagar do seu histórico e levar para o túmulo

Mesmo quando ela decidiu que não podia mais manter o celular desligado por mais tempo e decidiu por fim encarar a assombrosa conversa estranha, a chamada nunca aconteceu. O fato era que Edward tampouco parecia ter se importado em ligar para ela, algo pelo qual Bella era grata.

Bem, pelo menos, essa era a opinião dela até certa tarde de sábado.

Bella estava em seu quarto, experimentando um novo creme depilatório, o qual prometia os pelos removidos das pernas em apenas cinco minutos. Contudo o fabricante não tinha avisado do odor extremamente forte do mesmo, fazendo com que a morena enrugasse o nariz arrebitado tamanho o incômodo. Se não fosse o suficiente, ela estava sentindo uma impertinente coceira na panturrilha deixando-a ainda mais aborrecida do que o normal.

– Qual é o sentido de estar fazendo essa porcaria se ninguém vai reparar? – Ela resmungou, não se importando mais em esperar o tempo indicado e simplesmente esfregando com força a toalha por toda superfície que continha o creme. – Porcaria!

A frustração dela só fazia aumentar na medida em que percebia as placas vermelhas se formando ao longo de sua pele e teve que suprimir um gemido ao notar que provavelmente ficaria daquela maneira por uns bons dias. _Que ótimo, Swan!_

De repente, se sentiu estúpida por tentar melhorar seu visual quando aparentemente não havia razões para isso e tal prova, era sua mais recente tentativa de ser atraente, que tinha sido no mínimo revoltante. Para completar, Bella estava no princípio da TPM e tudo se transformou em um motivo para que ela estivesse a beira das lágrimas.

Seu telefone começou a tocar insistentemente e ela bufou, retirando-o do carregador e pouco se importando em verificar o identificador de chamadas. – O que é?!

– _Err... Bella_? – hesitante, uma voz masculina perguntou.

– Sim, é claro que é a Bella, gênio! – ela alfinetou, raspando as unhas com um pouco mais de força na altura do joelho. – Afinal este é o meu número, não?

A voz do outro lado da linha riu com gosto. –_ Bem, foi isso o que eu pensei quando você deixou aquele bilhete no meu bolso. _

Naquele instante, Isabella tropeçou no fio do carregador e por pouco não acabou caindo no chão. Longos segundos de silêncio se passaram antes de ela recuperar o equilíbrio e finalmente balbuciar – E-Edward?!

A risada levemente rouca era inconfundível em sua memória, provando de que aquele era de fato o homem que vinha atormentando seus sonhos desde que o conhecera. Entre os estado de choque completo e incredulidade, Bella não sabia o que dizer, e permaneceu ali com o celular grudado à orelha, mal acreditando que de fato aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

– _Desculpe não ter ligado antes._ – Edward continuou, alheio a reação da morena – _Sei que é uma desculpa estúpida, mas eu meio que tinha perdido seu telefone. _

A resposta evasiva dele fez com que Bella finalmente reagisse, – Perdido?! Por favor, essa é a pior desculpa que eu já ouvi na vida!

_– Mas é sério!_ – ele se defendeu, sua voz saindo um pouco mais esganiçada devido a ênfase que dava em suas palavras. – Q_uando cheguei no hotel naquela noite, eu tinha toda pretensão de te ligar no dia seguinte. Mas então a porra-louca da minha irmã pegou a porcaria da minha camisa e enfiou não sei onde. Eu só a encontrei essa porcaria hoje e por isso que tô te ligando._

Bella bufou, não acreditando na desculpa esfarrapada que ele havia inventando. – Tá, e daí você resolveu me ligar depois de 10 dias? Nossa, que interessante...

– _É sério, linda! Desculpe não ter feit- _

– Olha só, Edward. – ela o interrompeu – Eu devia estar bêbada por isso que te dei o meu número, ok? Não se sinta na obrigação de nada. Agora, se você me dá licença eu tenho muito a fazer.

_– Mas... _

– Passar bem, Edward. – e então, Isabella desligou o telefone, sem demais pensamentos.

No entanto, nem meio segundo depois, o telefone começou a tocar outra vez sua música favorita do The Who no visor mais uma vez o número da área de Illinois. Com um grunhido, ela atendeu o telefonema dele. – O que você quer?!

_– Pelo que eu me lembre, você costumava ser mais simpática._ – ele comentou como quem não quer nada e isso fez com que Bella ficasse ainda mais sem jeito em suas palavras.

– Olha, desculpa. – ela retrucou, e ao ver seu reflexo no espelho percebeu que estava corada. – Eu só... bem, não sei o que deu em mim naquela noite. Não sou esse tipo de garota que sai dando o número de telefone a caras aleatórios no meio de um bar. Essa não sou eu.

– _Isso quer dizer então que você se arrependeu de ter me dado seu telefone? _– ele inquiriu, e Bella poderia jurar que notou uma entonação de decepção em sua voz.

– Não, não é isso! E que tudo isso é meio que... diferente para mim. – Bella retrucou, quase para si mesma. – eu nunca fiz nada disso antes.

Do outro lado da linha, Edward riu. – _ Bem, minha bisavó costuma dizer que para tudo nessa vida se tem uma primeira vez. _

– Puta merda, sua bisavó ainda é viva?!... – ela murmurou e logo em seguida percebeu o que tinha dito. – Aí meu Deus, desculpa Edward eu não quis dizer dessa maneira... quer dizer é uma coisa ótima que ela esteja bem e pelo jeito lúcida...

Mas, para a completa vergonha dela, Edward estava gargalhando. – _Tudo bem, Bella. Minha bisavó é velha para caralho, mesmo. Cento e dois anos no mês que vem. Acho que nós, os Masen, somos meio que imortais ou algo assim. _

Mesmo ainda se sentindo constrangida pela gafe, Bella riu. – Sorte a sua, eu acho.

– _E você? Tem algum poder especial ou algo assim?_ – Ele inquiriu.

Bella sentou-se pesadamente na cama. – Você quer mesmo fazer isso?

– _Isso o quê? _

– Falar comigo pelo telefone?

De repente, Edward ficou mais sério. _– Você está ocupada agora?_

– Não... – Bella respondeu, mesmo que no fundo da sua mente lembrasse que precisava retirar por completo o creme das pernas e talvez tomar o quanto antes alguma dose de antialérgico.

– _Então, por que não?_ – ele afirmou sem hesitar. – _Gostei de você, Bella e bem... se você me deixou seu telefone é porque você deve ter no mínimo gostado de minhas piadas sem graça. Eu não vejo problema em sermos amigos, Bella, a não que você estivesse mesmo bêbada e esteja arrependida do que fez. É esse o caso?_

– Não. Eu não estou arrependida. – ela retrucou, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

Mesmo com quilômetros de distância, Bella percebeu que ele sorria apenas pela maneira animada que ele falava. –_ Bem, já que não há nenhum arrependimento, podemos ser amigos? _

E mesmo se sentindo uma idiota por considerar o termo _amigos _inadequado, Bella não pode conter a felicidade por passar o restante daquela tarde ao telefone com o sujeito que mal conhecera, no entanto, estava mais do que disposta a conhecer cada detalhe da vida dele.

Os minutos se transformaram em duas horas de conversa, onde Bella riu como nunca. O senso de humor de Edward fez com que ela esquecesse qualquer coceira nas pernas, problemas no trabalho, aluguel do apartamento... o único foco era a voz aveludada e levemente rouca dele e a maneira divertida que ele tinha de distraí-la.

A conversa só chegou ao fim porque a bateria do celular de Bella já estava no final e a mesma não conseguia encontrar o carregador em meio a bagunça do seu quarto. Eles desligaram, mas com a promessa efetiva de que Edward retornaria a ligar na manhã seguinte, para lhe contar mais fatos interessantes de sua excêntrica família de origem irlandesa ou tentar irritá-la com mais piadas sobre o sotaque sulista, como o dela.

Ao longo da noite, Bella parecia estar flutuando, tanto que até sua melhor amiga, Alice, estranhou o sorriso fixo que a morena carregava nos lábios. Era nítido o quanto a morena parecia mais leve e animada; seu estado de espírito ranzinza ao longo da semana mudara por completo e ninguém fazia ideia de que o motivo para isso tinha sido uma simples ligação a longa distância. Ligação esta que Isabella, mesmo sem saber, aguardara por muito tempo.

O ruivo não só ligou no dia seguinte, mas também durante toda a semana. E isso acabou se transformando em uma rotina para os dois; um precisava ouvir a voz do outro, ou então ambos tinham a impressão de que o dia não fora completo.

Aos poucos, eles iam descobrindo mais e mais coisas em comum, assim as coisas divergentes: Edward gostava da cozinha oriental enquanto ela não suportava a ideia de comer peixe cru; ele nascera em uma família católica tradicional enquanto ela era neta de judeus, com uma mãe simpatizante do movimento _hare krishna_. Certa vez, eles chegaram até a terem uma discussão acalorada sobre política, uma vez que ela era republicana tradicionalista e ele um democrata ferrenho. Mas, mesmo assim, não existia um só dia em que eles não se falassem pelo menos uma vez.

Quando a conta telefônica no final do primeiro mês foi um tanto quanto _pesada_, Bella e Edward começaram a se utilizar de outras tecnologias, como o skype e o whatsapp, para que eles mantivessem o contato sem tantos custos. Às vezes, bastava somente uma simples cantada barata via _bbm _para que o dia de Bella fosse perfeito.

– É sério, Edward. – ela comentou enquanto eles conversaram online, ainda rindo enquanto relia a mensagem que ele lhe enviara – "_Vou jogar seu coração no Google Maps só para achar o caminho dele_" cara, onde é que você encontra essas coisas?

Edward sorriu de lado. – Eu recebo essas coisas diariamente no meio e-mail. – ele explicou, – As que eu acho interessante, eu repasso para as meninas em que eu fico interessado.

Bella sentiu seu coração perder uma batida, porém conseguiu disfarçar rapidamente e de uma maneira brava, colocou um sorriso no rosto. – E alguma vez essas cantadas funcionaram?

– Bem, até agora acho que sim. Pelo menos você ri toda vez que eu te mando essas merdas, e segundo o site, isso é um bom sinal.

A única reação que Bella teve ao ouvir as palavras de Edward foi ruborizar em um vermelho intenso. Ela queria formular uma resposta adequada, quem sabe até um tanto atrevida, no entanto o riso alto de Edward fez com que ela perdesse todo o foco.

E então, como se ele nunca tivesse falado nada anteriormente, ele mudou de assunto. – E aí, o que você almoçou hoje?

Eram essas pequenas incógnitas que deixaram Bella aflita. Entre as conversas demoradas, um minuto parecia que Edward queria algo além, para logo em seguida, eles mudarem de tema. Ele a elogiava, flertava, era atencioso, porém nunca houve algo mais direto entre eles. Milhões de vezes, Bella se perguntava se não estava criando expectativas demais, afinal nunca houve uma promessa de algo a mais vindo dele. E isso sem levar em conta a distância que os separavam; qual era a chance de manter um relacionamento real quando existia tantos empecilhos entre duas pessoas?

Isabella refletia mais e mais sobre todas essas dificuldades, no entanto não conseguia se conter de felicidade cada vez que o nome de Edward aparecia no visor do aparelho. E no final, quando eles se despediam, ficava a sensação de algo agridoce, como se somente a amizade com Edward não fosse o suficiente.

A verdade era que Bella não tinha se dado conta do quanto Edward fazia _falta _em sua vida. Antes de ele aparecer, ela era convencida de quem era uma mulher feliz, contudo bastou apenas a "presença diária" dele para que Bella percebesse que ele fazia toda a diferença em sua vida. Ela se considerava uma mulher feliz antes, mas parece que desde que ele entrara em sua vida, tudo parecia ter entrado em sincronia, como se ele fosse a peça que faltava para que tudo estivesse completo.

Mas ela tinha consciência que não podia mais alimentar esperanças; mesmo que morassem na mesma cidade, Edward nunca havia lhe dado alguma esperança real de que eles poderiam engatar um relacionamento. Ele era lindo e solteiro sem contar que não havia nada que o prendesse a Bella. E mesmo que durante as conversas Edward sempre a chamasse de linda, ela não tinha certeza se estava mesmo a altura de alguém como ele.

A única certeza de que Bella tinha era que não tomaria outra vez o primeiro passo. Ela já fora atrevida o suficiente ao lhe entregar o seu telefone, e no que dependesse dela, nunca tomaria iniciativa de mais nada em relação a isso. Por mais doloroso que fosse, ela preferia somente a amizade do que ter a chance de estragar tudo por pensar que ele estivesse disposto a engatar um namoro a distância que tinha todas as possibilidades de não dar certo.

Convivendo com Bella diariamente, Rosalie percebeu que a amiga se transformava sempre que as ligações telefônicas eram encerradas. Uma ou duas vezes, escutou alguns fungados baixos vindo do quarto dela e não pode evitar de ficar preocupada com aquela situação. A loira sabia que Isabella estava se apaixonando pelo melhor amigo de seu namorado, mas não podia fazer muito para ajudá-la quanto a isso.

Embora, o time de basquete de Emmett podia.

Depois de anos sem ganhar nada, o Kninks surpreendeu a todos ao fazer uma temporada perfeita, chegando as finais da regional naquele ano e tendo como adversário um velho conhecido nacional; o Chicago White Sox.

Rosalie foi a primeira pessoa a praticamente intimar que Bella fosse assistir a primeira disputa entre os times. Ela sabia que sua colega de quarto estava envolvida com o melhor amigo de Emmett e que aquela seria uma oportunidade perfeita para que eles se reencontrassem e finalmente se acertassem. Entretanto, Bella criou diversas desculpas de que seria impossível para ela devido ao trabalho e ao seu pequeno bichinho de estimação. Coisas idiotas que poderiam ser facilmente resolvidas, porém ela não se daria ao trabalho de resolvê-los.

A verdade era que Isabella estava morrendo de medo de ir justo para a cidade onde Edward morava e revê-lo. Afinal era obvio que ele iria prestigiar seu melhor amigo, portanto não havia escapatória de um encontro eminente. Mesmo que ela amasse Rosalie e considerasse o namorado dela como alguém da família, preferiu evitar qualquer encontro com o ruivo e por em risco a amizade que eles tinham criado.

Faltavam apenas dois dias para a primeira partida quando foi o próprio Edward quem ligou, questionando a morena porque ela ainda não tinha comprado suas passagens. Assim que Isabella disse quais as razões que não a levaria a voar até Illinois, pela primeira vez desde o início da amizade deles, Edward pareceu realmente irritado.

– _Porra, Bella! _ – ele esbravejou pelo telefone – N_ão acredito que você não vai vir por causa de uma porcaria de um rato!_

– Não é um rato, o Jerry é um furão!

– _Que seja! O que importa aqui é que você não parece ter um pingo de consideração pelo Emmett... ou por mim._

– É claro que eu considero vocês dois! – Bella rebateu, enquanto se recostava a parede do banheiro do trabalho, onde ela se encontrava naquele momento. – Eu só não posso viajar assim de última hora, Edward.

– _Eu compro suas passagens. Se o problema for esse..._

Bella suspirou pesadamente. – Não é questão de dinheiro, Edward, eu só...

– _Só o que, linda? _

_Não posso me apaixonar ainda mais por você , _ela pensou –... só não posso ir até aí.

– _Eu pensei que você quisesse me ver_. – ele retrucou, e o coração dela descompassou ao perceber o tom suplicante na voz dele.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio de ambos os lados, Bella voltou a falar. – Preciso ir, Edward. Tenho um relatório para entregar para o meu chefe em meia hora.

– _Ok, sem problemas._ – ele retrucou mecanicamente.

– Desculpa, Edward. – ela balbuciou rapidamente, sentindo a primeira lágrima rolar por sua face antes de encerrarem a ligação.

No dia seguinte, uma Rose um tanto que revoltada embarcou com destino a Chicago, deixando Bella no saguão do aeroporto com seus próprios pensamentos. Até chegara a pensar em comprar as passagens de última hora, porém ao relembrar a maneira fria que Edward havia lhe falado na última conversa, ela recuou. Eles não tinham mais tido nenhum contato desde então; nenhuma piada sem graça, sem uma pergunta sobre o clima em Nova Iorque... absolutamente nada.

A melancolia tomava conta de Bella a medida em que as horas avançavam sem nenhum sinal dele. Ela tentou ficar o máximo de tempo possível no trabalho, mas a concentração não vinha e tampouco conseguia perceber todos os erros nos textos. Por fim se convenceu de que não adiantava buscar foco, quando tudo o que sua mente pensava era que a pequena relação que tinha construído com Edward tinha ido por água abaixo.

Ao chegar em seu apartamento naquela mesma noite, ela resolveu ligar para ele. Tomou toda a pouca coragem que possuía, discou o número dele, porém imediatamente a ligação caiu na caixa postal e ao entrar na internet, também constatou que ele não estava online. Ela se sentiu um pouco magoada, entretanto, não havia cobranças a fazer: era uma noite de sexta-feira e ele era solteiro. Ao que parecia, a única coisa que ainda os ligava pareceu terminar no dia anterior.

Por conta disso, Bella passou boa parte da madrugada sem conseguir fechar os olhos. Ela estava agitada e por mais que tentasse dormir, o sono parecia nunca chegar. Já se passavam das quatro da manhã quando finalmente teve um pouco do descanso que ela tanto necessitava, após a enxurrada de emoções pela qual ela havia passado.

Quando acordou um pouco antes das dez daquele sábado, Isabella não se sentia muito melhor, porém ela faria de tudo para se distrair. Organizou seu guarda-roupas, limpou a gaiola do Jerry e até arriscou a dar um banho em seu mascote. Mas volta e meia sua mente lembrava que ela poderia ter viajado e quem sabe até reencontrado os olhos verdes que a faziam suspirar em segredo. Enquanto fazia todas essas tarefas, todos os "_e se_" passavam por sua mente, fazendo com que ela reavaliasse a decisão que havia tomado.

Por volta do final da tarde, a casa que ela dividia com Rosalie nunca esteve mais organizada; tudo estava absolutamente limpo e organizado, ao contrário dela mesma que se sentia uma bagunça tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Parecia que quanto mais próxima a hora da partida de basquete, mais ansiosa ela se sentia; como se seu interior soubesse que aquele seria o momento exato no qual poderia ter visto outra vez Edward.

Após um banho demorado e de ter escolhido o moletom mais puído de seu armário, Bella finalmente tomou coragem de ligar a tevê para assistir o jogo. Ao notar a arquibancada lotada e ver de relance Emmett no banco de reservas antes da partida, Bella percebeu que tinha tomada uma decisão errada. Ela poderia muito bem estar ali, se divertindo e torcendo por seu amigo, ao lado de alguém que, com toda certeza, faria comentários divertidos ao longo do jogo. Por mais louco que parecesse, ela já sentia e muito a falta que Edward faria em sua vida.

Por um minuto, ela pensou em trocar de canal e procurar algum filme romântico enquanto devorava o restante de sorvete que havia no freezer, contudo, a veia _masculina _dela falou mais alto e decidiu que não perderia aquela disputa por nada no mundo. Entretanto, não abriria mão de forma alguma do meio pote de Häagen-Dazs escondido por Rosalie.

Ela estava a meio passo da cozinha quando ouviu a batida insistente na porta do apartamento. Imediatamente seu cenho se franziu, pois não costumava receber visitas de vizinhos e muito menos o porteiro não havia interfonado, dizendo que havia alguém subindo.

Bella olhou de relance para o televisor e viu os jogadores dos dois times formando duas filas, organizando-se para a execução do hino nacional. Ao mesmo tempo, voltaram a bater na porta com um pouco mais de força e a morena não escondeu sua apreensão. Voltou na sala para abaixar o volume da tevê e amaldiçoou a si mesma por nunca ter se preocupado em instalar um olho-mágico antes.

– Quem é? – ela gritou, sou coração acelerado a medida em que aguardava a resposta do estranho.

– Entrega especial para a senhorita Swan. – a voz de um velhinho de forte sotaque inglês respondeu, deixando-a ainda mais surpresa.

– Pode deixar aí na porta, moço. – ela respondeu, com vontade de rir ao ter se referido por jovem alguém que já passava dos 70 anos. – E muito obrigada.

– Desculpe-me senhorita, – ele voltou quase a arquejar enquanto falava, – mas tenho ordens de entregar apenas em mãos.

De forma alguma poderia não levar em consideração os riscos que aquela simples atitude poderia acarretar para ela, mesmo que fosse apenas um velhinho inocente. – Só um minuto. – ela balbuciou e pegou o seu telefone, deixando no visor o número do 911. As vezes, ser filha de um chefe de polícia fazia com que ela reagisse com exagero em alguma situações.

Relembrou alguns golpes de defesa pessoal e tomando uma respiração profunda, ela escancarou a porta de uma vez com o intuito de que ela fosse mais rápida em sua reação. Mas, quando viu _quem _estava ali a sua frente, segurando um pack de cerveja e um balde de frango frito, Bella não conseguiu fazer absolutamente nada além de encarar os olhos verdes que tanto a hipnotizavam.

Edward sorriu sem jeito, trocando o peso dos pés a medida em que fitava uma Bella aparentemente chocada. – Então, linda... – forçando a mesma voz cansada de idoso – ... quer companhia pro jogo?

– C-como... como é que você chegou até aqui? – Bella inquiriu, tão surpreendida que chegava até a cogitar se, de repente, ela não tinha caído no sono de frente a tevê e agora estava apenas sonhando com a presença dele ali.

As bochechas de Edward ficaram levemente rosadas e ele equilibrou os petiscos e a cerveja em um dos braços enquanto levava a outra mão para coçar o cabelo por baixo do boné que usava. – Eu meio que perguntei a Rose... Foi ela quem me ajudou a vir até aqui, já que aquele cara da portaria parece ter poucos amigos. Se bem que isso é algo bom já que você está sozinha aqui e-

As palavras de Edward foram interrompidas no meio da sentença porque do nada, Bella se jogou contra ele e o abraçou com força. E, mesmo que um dos braços de Edward estivesse ocupados, ele conseguiu retribuir o gesto e percebeu o quanto o corpo dela se encaixava tão perfeitamente contra o dele.

Assim que a viu pela primeira vez, é claro que ele havia considerado Bella bonita, no entanto foi só no final daquela noite, ao ver a maneira desajeitada que ela havia lhe entregado seu telefone que ele se _interessou _por ela. Tinha toda intenção de ligar para ela na manhã seguinte, porém o jeito desorganizado de ser dele fizera com que Edward perdesse a camisa que usava na noite anterior. Buscou a camisa como um louco e até chegou a brigar com a irmã Tanya, pensando que ela tinha enviado suas coisas para a lavanderia. Por fim desistiu, uma vez que achava que fosse reencontrá-la nos dias em que passaria em Nova Iorque, porém isso nunca aconteceu. De certa forma, parecia até que Bella propositalmente o evitou durante os dias em que ele ficou por lá.

Ao voltar para Chicago, ele já havia desistido de tentar qualquer coisa com a garota de olhos cor de avelã. Embora, quando finalmente resolveu desfazer sua mala, depois de quase uma semana desde que voltara de viagem, encontrou o pedacinho do guardanapo detonado no fundo de uma das mochilas que levara. Por um momento, quase o jogara fora, no entanto, voltou atrás ao lembrar de como a conversa tinha sido fácil entre eles. Não custava nada arriscar uma conversa despretensiosa com a ela.

Dois meses depois, essa conversa o levara até ali, a 1.200 km da casa dele. Nunca passou pela mente dele, no primeiro momento em que discou o telefone dela que hoje, ele gastaria 390 dólares com um vôo de última hora para Nova Iorque e algumas horas preso em um engarrafamento monumental na ponte do Brooklyn. Mas, bastou sentir a maneira como seus corpos pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente, para que ele não desse a mínima para o dinheiro ou tempo perdido nas últimas 5 horas.

– Eu não acredito que você está mesmo aqui. – Bella comentou, levantando seu rosto do peito dele e revelando o brilho intenso em seus olhos castanhos e um sorriso amplo em sua face.

– Eu precisava fazer uma coisa. – ele sibilou, enlaçando melhor a cintura dela com a mão livre. – Como você tomou a primeira atitude ao me dar seu telefone, eu acho mais que justo que eu tome a segunda.

– E qual seria? – ela sussurrou, já sentindo a respiração dele contra sua face.

– Isso. – e então, ele a beijou.

E por mais que os dois tivessem imaginado secretamente esse momento, foi _muito _melhor do que ambos poderiam cogitar. Havia paixão, desejo e saudade; todos os sentimentos envolvidos na mesma proporção que as bocas se encontravam, como se já conhecessem há tempos. Lábios que nunca se encontraram mais sabiam perfeitamente se encaixar, levando os dois para uma dimensão onde não existia mais nada além deles.

A língua dele pediu passagem e Bella não hesitou ao lhe ceder, deixando-se levar ainda mais pelo beijo lento que trocavam. A mão dela foi parar na nuca dele e Edward não pode conter um gemido quando os dedos dela apertaram com um pouco mais de força os fios que haviam ali. Por pouco não derrubou as coisas que equilibrava capengamente e não sujou o recém encerado piso da sala dela.

Por fim, chegou o momento em que os dois precisaram de ar e aos poucos eles foram abrandando o beijo. E antes de se afastarem por completo, Edward deu alguns breve selinhos antes de recostar sua testa à dela.

– Wow, você beija bem pra caralho, linda.

Bella sentiu suas bochechas ruborizarem – Caramba... – Foi tudo o que Bella conseguiu balbuciar, ainda ofegante. – Eu imaginava que ia ser bom, mas eu não sabia que iria se _desse _jeito.

– Então, você quer continuar dando um show pros vizinhos ou vai me deixar entrar finalmente?

– O jogo! – Bella finalmente se lembrou, tomando as coisas da mãos dele e abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse.

Porém, ela mal tinha deixado as coisas na mesa de centro para que Edward a puxasse para perto, fazendo com que seu corpo se voltasse contra o dele mais uma vez. – É sério que você está mesmo pensando nesse jogo? Porque para mim, depois de um beijo, isso é a última coisa que se passa pela minha cabeça.

– Mas o Emmett... – ela sibilou baixinho, já sentindo a barba por fazer dele arranhando seu pescoço.

– Você sabe que serão duas partidas. – ele disse, mordiscando a pele alva perto da clavícula dela. – Semana que vem nós vamos para o jogo de volta. E a propósito, eu gostaria muito que você trocasse o número de seu telefone.

Bella grunhiu quando ele beijou um ponto logo abaixo de sua orelha, no entanto não escondeu a surpresa com a frase dele – P-porque eu tro-trocaria meu telefone?!

Edward exibiu um sorriso que tinha uma pitada de arrogância, no entanto, seus olhos eram brincalhões. – Vai ver que você estava bêbada demais e tenha entregado esse número para mais alguém naquela noite? Eu sei que demorei uma semana, mas quem sabe não exista um idiota por aí que demore três meses para poder ligar?

Bella riu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele. – Você é muito besta, sabia?

No entanto, Edward fingiu uma expressão séria, como se falasse da crise financeira mundial. – Eu não quero correr o risco de ver outros caras ligando para você. De hoje em diante esse número está perdido para eles.

Apesar do tom de brincadeira, o coração de Bella acelerou exponencialmente ao perceber o significado por trás das palavras. De certa forma, ela percebeu que Edward estava de fato querendo algo sério entre eles. Talvez fosse muito cedo para isso, todavia era impossível não pensar em um futuro onde os dois estivessem juntos.

Lógico que ainda havia a distância, algumas diferenças de personalidade e dentre outras coisas que um dos dois teria que abrir mão, mas naquele exato instante, os dois deixariam tudo de lado. Estes problemas logísticos, ambos poderiam resolver depois.

Palavras não foram mais ditas, pois outra vez seus lábios ficaram ocupados com algo muito mais urgente. O encaixe do beijo deles era perfeito; por mais que houvesse outras pessoas passadas na vida deles, nenhum dos dois tinha sentido esta experiência anteriormente.

A medida que se beijavam, tanto Bella quanto Edward esqueceram por completo que os _nugetts_ estavam ficando frios, as seis garrafas de Anchor esquentando e tampouco perceberam que Emmett acabara de fazer uma cesta de 3 pontos, do meio da quadra. Após semanas cultivando algo que ia muito além da simples amizade, os dois estavam ali finalmente dando vazão ao que de fato realmente sentiam um pelo outro. Muito embora, nenhum deles fosse revelar isto por enquanto.

Bem, pelo menos por enquanto. _Mas então, quem sabe?_

**FIM**

* * *

**Olha, confesso que soltei um **_**fuuuuuuuu **_**quando recebi o email me avisando quem era a pessoa que eu tirei. Tudo porque ela é uma das autoras **_**top**_** do fandom, com fics sensacionais, muito bem escritas e com vááárias reviews! Como não tremer na base ao ter a missão de escrever para ela? Enfim, **_**Dani Masen**_**, juro que dei o melhor de mim eu espero sinceramente que você goste do seu **_**presente**_**!**

**Reviews são amor no coração! Por favor, não esqueça de dar a sua!**

**Beijos**

**Line**


End file.
